Cold Murder
by DarkShadow5627
Summary: A girl, who disappeared seven years ago, killed Tails and Knuckles. This broke Sonic's heart. His personality changed to Shadow's personality. Shadow also had the same experience. Rouge died from that same girl.
1. Chapter 1: The Death

Cold Murder

* * *

**This was made by my twin brother and his friend.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Death 

One night, a mysterious girl wondered the cold city street. First she went to Knuckles' house. She went to his bedroom then did the silent kill. Next, she went to Tails' house. She did the same to him as well. After killing them she left a note on the dead body then left mysteriously.

The next day, Sonic woke up from his sleep. "What a beautiful day." he said. He stretched his arms then put on his shoes then went to Tails' house to greet him a happy good morning. When he reached Tails' house, he went inside to the living room. "Morning Tails." he greeted. When he opened his eyes, everything was dark. "Tails??" he asked, "Tails?? Are you here?" He searched for him. Once he reached his bedroom, he saw Tails. He thought Tails is asleep. He went near to his bed. "Tails wake up. It's time to have some fun." he said. Tails didn't respond. "Tails, wake up." he repeated. Then he saw something in his chest. "Huh? What's this?" he said. He picked it up. He read it aloud as if he was telling a story to Cream. "I've killed your two friends." he read, "You'll never see them ever again. I've stole their souls, they now belong to me forever. Now forget about your friends and live the sorrow life like me." Tears started to appear in his eyes. "My friends…Killed??" he said. He knelt down then pounded the floor. "My friends, Tails and Knuckles, killed. Why? Why them?!" he shouted. He suddenly felt his heart shattered into pieces. His happy attitude turns cold-hearted. He never felt the same. He stayed at Tails' house for the rest of the day.

Shadow walked down an empty street, as the morning breeze hit his face. He sighed as he continued walking a path to no where. He closed his eyes as he let his legs take him forward, but they shot open as he caught the scent of a strange odor. His gaze fell upon an alley way, in the direction of the smell. Curiosity set in as the hedgehog walked over to the alley.

The ground crunched under him as he stepped down on the gravel placed in between two broken down fences. He continued following the scent further into the alley way. The odor was as strong as it could get, apparently he had found what he was looking for. Shadow gazed at a metal dumpster, surrounded by several boxes. On the sharp corner of the dumpster, blood was slightly stained across it. The stain flowed side ways down the dumpster as if though it had been wiped.

More curiosity came over the black hedgehog as he looked around to see if there was anything else with blood upon it. As he scooted some boxes out of the way, he noticed a boot, a familiar boot. He shoved more boxes out of the way, only to uncover the body of Rouge. Shadow stared in shock. The palm of her right hand had dried blood stained on it. The bat looked unconscious.

"She must have fallen backwards and grabbed onto the corner of the dumpster to stop the fall." Shadow thought to himself. He kneeled down and pressed his fingertips on her neck. His eyes widened with more shock.

"She's...dead?" He stated aloud. "How could this be? The only blood and injury is on her palm, which is no where near severe enough to induce blood-loss..." His eyes fell upon her left hand. He spotted a piece of paper crumbled under her fingers. The hedgehog lifted her hand and grabbed the paper. There was some text written on it. His ruby eyes began reading the letter.

"Your ally is dead. Her soul is mine for eternity, she will never return to you. You must live through misery and pain as I have for the rest of your life..."

Shadow crushed the paper in his fist. "Unfortunately, I'm already living a life of misery." He stared at the ruffled letter in his clutch. "Hmm...Perhaps I can get that faker's fox pal to analyze this for fingerprints...maybe there'll be some sort of clue." Shadow stood up. "I can't let a death go in vain" He sped off out of the alley, heading to Tails' house.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Here's Chapter Two.

Chapter Two: The Meeting

As Shadow reached Tails' house, he opened the door then went inside. He noticed something different lately. "Why is everything so dark?" he asked in his thoughts. He shut the door then went to look for Tails. Suddenly, he saw a figure moving in the shadows. "Who are you? Show yourself!?" he shouted. The figure came close. As it stepped away from the shadows, more details were added.

It was Sonic. "Hedgehog, what are you doing here and why are you that way?" Shadow asked. Sonic went to the kitchen to grab a candle then lit it then went back to the living room. He placed the lit candle on the table. "Sit down." he said. Shadow followed him then sat down on the sofa. "One morning, I was doing my morning stretches then went to Tails' house to greet him a good morning." he stated. Shadow listened to the story carefully. "When I went to Tails' house," he continued, "everything was pitching black. I went to Tails' bedroom. I thought he's still asleep, but when I saw the note, my heart was shattered into pieces. Knuckles and Tails were dead by this mystery person. All of my feelings were transformed and I become just like you." "Really...I also had the same experience like you." Shadow recalled. "What is it?" he asked in a cold-hearted voice.

Shadow slowly lowered his head. "I was minding my own business," he answered, "until I smell an odor from the alley. My curiosity grew then I followed the scent. Once I reached it, I saw a metal dumpster. On the side, there are boxes. Then I saw blood from the corner. I tossed a lot of boxes then I saw a familiar boot. It was Rouge. I tossed more boxes until I saw her body. I saw dry blood from her glove. I thought she was just fine, but when I touched her neck to feel a pulse, she was dead. I was shocked. Then I saw something on her glove. I picked it up then read the note. I was a bit shocked when I read the note. Then I went to your fox friend if he could analyze to find fingerprints on this note."

He stands up from the couch. "Let's go to his lab." he announced. He walked out of the house. "He really transformed when his friends died. He's not in his happy-go-lucky attitude anymore. I'd better be with him for a while." Shadow said in his thoughts. He stands up. He went to the lighted candle then blew out the flame. He went out of Tails' house then shut the door. He followed Sonic to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3: Lab Work

Chapter 3: Lab Work

Shadow kicked the lab door wide open. The place was smaller than he had thought, but it had essential equipment. Sonic slipped passed Shadow and walked over to a printer-like machine.

"I can't remember very well, but I think Tails used this to scan crap." The blue hedgehog said coldly. Shadow turned on a screen and stuck the note he had found into the supposed scanner. He pressed down on a green button. The machine made a grinding noise as the note appeared in a green shade on the screen.

"Well...this is apparently his analyzing gadget." Shadow stated. He turned a knob to zoom in on the note. His ruby eyes scanned the screen closely. "There appears to be material from a glove on the note. But not any glove...a special type of glove that contains a strange energy source. Some of that energy has been left on the paper."

"How do we locate the person with this glove? Every-damn-body we know where's gloves."

"The energy resembles the chaos emeralds' power, only slightly different. Perhaps we can use the fox's emerald tracker to locate this murderer." Sonic blankly stared around the room.

"You do know where he keeps it, right?"

"Maybe..."

"Well. Where the hell is it?"

"Somewhere..."

"You don't know, do you?"

"All I know is that it's somewhere in this damn lab."

"You better get to looking hedgehog. My patience is wearing thin with you."

"Same to you, a-"

"I said look for the damn tracker, faker!" Shadow snapped at the Sonic, who in return gave a cold stare. With out saying anything further, the two browsed through some cabinets and drawers. Eventually Shadow spotted a flat screen gadget on a desk. He picked it up and activated it.

"This is it. It's reading my emerald's location."

"How are you so sure that thing will find this glove?"

"Simple, I'll combine a sample of the energy on the note with the tracker's data source."

"You're not making sense...how are you going to do that?"

"I'm more intelligent then you. Enough said." Sonic growled as Shadow grabbed the paper and placed it under a small telescope. He opened the tracker and located it's data source, the small scanner that read the energy of a chaos emerald. He grabbed a sharp pin and began scrapping microscopic bits of the paper onto the miniature scanner. Shadow placed it back into the tracker and turned it on.

"It's reading something." A green flashing dot moved across a small map on the screen. "We've got a moving target."

"Where at?"

"Its several cities away and heading for another state. And it's moving at a fast rate. We better head after this guy and quick."

"Yes...I myself wish to rip that bastard apart." Sonic cracked his knuckles as Shadow dashed out of the lab. The blue hedgehog followed right behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: The Encounter

Chapter 4: The Encounter

As the two hedgehogs left the lab; they went to Central City to find the mystery person. As Shadow looked at the scanner the green dot is moving faster. "The person is going faster, he's gonna catch up to someone close." he announced. "We have no time to lose! Move fast with extra speed!" Sonic commanded. They started to move fast.

Once they're at Central City, they stop. Shadow looked at the scanner. "According to the scanner, he's a bit far away." he said. Suddenly, they heard a scream. It was Amy. The hedgehogs dashed to find Amy. Sonic was getting angry. He dashed ahead from Shadow. As they reached Amy, they saw someone. "Sonic! Shadow! Help me!" Amy screamed. "Amy!!" Sonic shouted. He used spin dash then hit the person. Shadow grabbed Amy away from Sonic and the person. "Amy, are you alright?" he asked. "I'm okay Shadow." she answered.

With Sonic and the person, Sonic landed when he hit the person. "Who the fuck are you?! Tell me!!" Sonic asked in an angered tone. The person just giggled. "Stop your damn laughing!! Who are you?!" he repeated. "Kristy." she answered. She dashed away from him then went to Amy. She went inside her. "Aaaahhhhhh!!!!!" Amy screamed. "AMY!" he yelled. The pain is getting worse. Then suddenly went unconscious. Kristy appeared with Amy's soul. "Another soul added to my possession." she giggled. "What the fuck did you do?!" Shadow demanded. Sonic went near to Shadow. "Tell us bitch!!" he added.

Kristy giggled again. "I just stole her soul so I could be a God, a God of Destruction." she answered. "What?!" said the hedgehogs. "You see," she continued, "I was the girl who disappeared seven years ago. I had a mysterious power to steal souls. It was believed that I'm a descendent of the God of Destruction. I enjoy myself as a God, but I'm not complete. I need to get five souls so I could be complete. I've already collected four, I now need one more." "Why didn't you get me or Shadow?" Sonic asked. "It's so simple little blue hedgehog," she answered, "you and your friend are too strong, I can't get a soul that's too strong. I only want souls that are perfect for an incomplete God. When I'm finally complete, I'll get your souls as well." she vanished at the blink of an eye.

Sonic knelt down then started to cry. His heart had been shattered again. "Hedgehog?" Shadow said in questions. He suddenly noticed that his spikes changed like his. Sonic stood up then went stared at Shadow. "My name isn't 'hedgehog' or 'faker.' It's Sonic. Don't ever forget." he said in a bloody tone. "Okay Sonic. I get it." Shadow said. Sonic looked at the sky then looked at him once more. "Shadow, by the time the sun goes down, we'll get that bastard." he announced. He dashed back home. Shadow followed as well.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

Chapter 5: The Plan

Sonic opened a drawer and pulled out two chaos emeralds. "Nice spot to hide the most powerful gems on the planet." Shadow sarcastically stated.

"Shut up..." Sonic tossed an emerald to the black hedgehog. He caught it and stared at it as Sonic spoke.

"Let's just go and kick this person's ass."

Shadow clenched his emerald. "Just going out and searching isn't going to do any good. We need to think things through..."

"Like what..."

"Like who will be the next target..."

"Uhh...how are we suppose to figure that one out exactly?"

"New personality, same brain power." Shadow shook his head. "This Kristy is looking for souls to become complete. Strong souls are more likely to speed the process up. But pure souls may do it right. It seems like she's getting a balance of both."

"Where are you going with this?"

"The next targets. Cream has a pure soul...and Espio is last person we know with a strong spirit besides us. One of them is the next target."

"Well, I don't give a damn about Espio, so let's get to Cream first."

"Going for one is a risk. She said she only needed one more soul. You go to Cream and I'll locate Espio."

"I just hope you're right about this 'next target'."

"Honestly...I do too." Shadow stared down at the ground. "But it's the only thing we've got."

"It better be the right thing. I'm going to avenge Tails, Knuckles and Amy...and I intend to before this bitch become a God"

"Revenge isn't the only thing you want, is it?" Sonic stared at Shadow. "You want to bring them back..."

"Who in the right mind wouldn't? It...It hurts..."

"No one knows that more than me. But, there is a way."

To bring them back? How?! Tell me!" Sonic urged.

"They didn't die naturally. Their souls were taken and are probably still alive inside of that Kristy. We could possibly get them back...but not with out a sacrifice..." Shadow's tone softened.

"What are you-?"

"_Give them a chance...to live their lives._" Shadow closed his eyes. "I made a promise to protect everyone on this planet. By letting that beast reach her full state, well, that would put everyone in danger. I can't let that happen..."

"You're not..."

"I'll make a deal...to exchange my soul for everyone else's. Then when the time is right, I'll destroy Kristy...and myself." Sonic stared at the black hedgehog.

"You're willing to do that, huh?"

"Yeah...as if you care."

"You're right. But I do want my friends back..."

"Then there's no time to waste! You get to Cream ASAP! I'll go find Espio." Shadow sped out the door.

"_I hope you're right about all this, Shadow._" Sonic held his emerald tightly in his fist as he dashed to Cream's home.


End file.
